


Bleed-Through

by Omnicat



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Crushes, Denial, F/M, Ficlet, Heaven's Gate War, Human/Contractor Relationships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: It’s not paranoia when they’re really out to get you, and seduction definitely falls under ‘out to get you’.





	Bleed-Through

Sometimes you just have to wonder, with Amber.

You know the price of her power is steep, and there’s no denying she’s cannier than most. But as infallible as she likes to appear, even she can still fall prey to that peculiar shortsightedness Contractors suffer from, that child-like blindness to the long-term consequences of their decisions, so long as those decisions look rational in the moment.

So the question begs to be asked: if she’s willing to turn back time to keep you alive, to prevent you from getting maimed a little and preserve your combat-effectiveness, to curry your favor by saving something you cherish in ways Contractors don’t even understand – what else is she up for?

Did she rewind and start that argument you had over until she knew all the right things to say to make you forgive her? Does she only seem to push your buttons so effortlessly because she’s erased all evidence of a learning curve? How many times has she made you forget being touched by her, as much as anything can ever be forgotten when you get all the way down to the quantum level, in between the day you’re sure you don’t care how often she crowds into your space and the day you realize your body _does?_

( _You_ do. So much.)

Do you dream of her coming for you in the dark, pinning you down and having her way with you, because she’s done it before? Done it so often your body can’t help but remember something that hasn’t technically happened whenever you lay down your head?

You’re paranoid. You know it and embrace it. It’s what keeps you alive in this place.

But surely Amber taking her little games so far is a more likely explanation than you losing your head? How sure are they about the severeness of her remuneration, anyway?

Never trust a Contractor; they’d be the first to say so if you hadn’t learned to beat them to it.

Wondering how often Amber has coaxed and seduced you into this, thinking her power meant she could keep it all to herself, is the only sane thing when the first time you give in and kiss her feels so much like coming home.


End file.
